


Give Me A Sign

by cakeisnotpie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, M/M, Oops, Sexy Phil, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/pseuds/cakeisnotpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint hates it when his hearing aides go kaput.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Sign

Damn Stark and his need to tinker with every mechanical thing. Coffee makers, razors, even book lights. Man couldn’t keep his hands off of it if it ran on batteries or electrical power. Most of it was fairly harmless, although scalding hot water was a health hazard to the tongue, but Clint had to draw the line somewhere and his hearing aids were it. Quartz run, never need a battery again, sensitive to withing some infinitesimal decibels, the tiny things had GPS and satellite radio for God’s sake. 

So it was no surprise that they conked out within the first fifteen minutes of the battle. Static shock gremlins managed to touch Clint twice and, BAM, the things fritzed out and were gone. Thank God the fight was over pretty quickly and that Clint had years of practice puzzling out the muffled sounds he could hear. 

"What happened to you?" Natasha asked as he trudged out of the building he’d been using as a perch. 

*Stark’s hearing aids blew out* he signed back. *I’m going back to the old ones once we get …*

He paused in mid-sign. Phil was directing the clean up in his vest and shirt sleeves, cuffs rolled up to show his muscular forearms. He’d loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first button of his normally crisp white shirt and a pair of black framed glasses perched on his nose. Clint lost his train of thought, confronted with the living image that so often fueled his late-night hand sessions. 

*Go talk to him* Natasha nudged Clint’s shoulders. *He was worried about you.*

*If I go over there right now, I’m not going to talk. I’m going drag him into that alleyway and drop on my knees for him* Clint replied. *That’ll go over well. Hey, Phil, I’m fine, earpieces stopped working, can I suck your dick?*

*You might be surprised* Natasha hit him on the shoulder and nodded. Clint followed her gaze and found Phil standing and staring at him, a bright blush covering his cheeks. 

*Sounds pretty good* Phil signed at Clint. *But a drink and dinner would be nice too.*

Clint stood, stunned for a few seconds. *You know sign language now?*

*Wanted to surprise you* Phil replied. *Learned for you.*

Natasha shoved him in Phil’s direction since his feet didn’t seem to work at all. *About what I said, the* he fluttered his hands nervously *alley thing…* he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

*Italian.* Phil carefully signed each letter. *I like Italian. And beds are more comfortable*

*Yes, they are* Clint agreed.

Clint still never let Stark mess with his hearing aides again. 


End file.
